warriorscatsandclansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Nature
{{ =PROLOGUE Rockstar walked over to the forest. The gates of the Dark Forest were tightly closed, but Rockstar was sure he felt the gates waver. He shook his starry pelt and ran over to a tree. He looked down at the living cats. Was another cat going to band up with the Dark Forest and take down Starclan? He didn't think so, but he checked just to make sure. He didn't see anything that rebellious. He looked at his own clan, Skyclan. He smiled with adoration at his own kits, Rowdykit and Orangekit. They were, as usual, jumping around and giving their mother a lot of work to do. His mate, Greentwig, was young and as pretty as ever.He almost started to cry when he thought how much he wanted to be with them, still living a life. But the badger had stripped all his five lives away at once. He remembered the incident; just as he was coming back from a hunting patrol, a badger appeared. It was only one, but it had the sharpest teeth and claws then any badger he had ever seen. The patrol had fought bravely, but it was too much. Finally, Rockstar just threw himself in front, and used the strongest battle move he ever knew. It didn't kill the badger, but it did weaken it. The other cats in the patrol fought it after that, but Rockstar was on the ground, wincing from his wound. All his lives left went by all at once. And that was his death. Rockstar walked away. His feeling about the dark forest was still there. He thought that he should tell another cat. He walked over to Lightningnose. He told his worry to him. "Ah, whatever" said Lightningnose. This was very unlike himself. Even if he had thought the matter to be untrue, he wouldn't just say "whatever". "You aren't acting like yourself lately," remarked Rockstar, remembering how the day before Lightningnose had eaten his mouse carelessly. At that Lightningnose bared his teeth. "I don't care. Period." Rockstar walked away with a huge frown on his face. This wasn't Lightningnose at all! He voiced all his worries to another cat. This cat, Darkpool, showed some expression. "Huh," said Darkpool, "As a matter of fact, so have I. I keep on walking towards the gates, but it is firmly locked. What to do?" Rockstar and Darkpool walked to ask another cat, but none was in sight. They both heaved a sigh and sat down. "Something's up," said Darkpool, "And we have to fix it." Chapter 1 Sunlight filtered the camp as Lilypaw jumped out of the medicine-cat's den. Acornbreeze, the current medicine cat, followed her. Lilypaw was very excited. She was going to be a real medicine cat! It was almost time for her ceremony. I hope I hope I hope I get to be a real medicine cat! ''thought Lilypaw. Lilypaw wasn't actually born in this clan; she had been found by the warriors in a hunting patrol from Skyclan, and of course no one could resist her charm, so they took her back to camp. One of the queens had fed her until she was six moons old. Or at least, everyone thought she was. Acornbreeze hadn't an apprentice yet, and for a very long time. And since no one else wanted to be a medicine cat, they offered Lilypaw the role. And of course she accepted. And Lilypaw liked it the whole way through. "Hey, Lilypaw!" said another cat. Lilypaw turned around to see Darkpaw. It was his day to become a warrior too. "I'll ask if I can have my ceremony after you!" Acornbreeze shook her head. "Darkpaw, medicine cat ceremonies are different from warrior ceremonies." Darkpaw sighed and walked to his mentor. Darkpaw and Lilypaw were best friends. Lilypaw knew that the warrior code said that medicine cats couldn't have mates, but she was still friends with him and was determined not to let it go. It wouldn't evolve into love, but they could still be friends, right? "Lilypaw, sit down and stop squirming!" scolded Acornbreeze. Lilypaw sat down obediently and tried to stop shaking. Reedstar, the leader of Skyclan started to talk. "It is lucky we have many apprentices to become warriors. Darkpaw, will you please come up?" Darkpaw practically ran to the leader. Lilypaw smiled and hoped for the best for her friend. "I, Reedstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. "Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Darkpaw shifted nervously. "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from now on you will be known as Darkstorm. Starclan honors your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan." Then Reedstar put his muzzle on Darkstorm's head. Darkstorm in turn, licked Reedstar's shoulder. When he stepped back, everyone called out his name. "Darkstorm! Darkstorm! Darkstorm!" chanted all the cats. "Darkstorm!" yowled Lilypaw as loudly as she could. Then the next two apprentices came up. Reedstar did the same thing, and now Sunpaw and Redpaw were Sunheart and Redrock. When they were done, Lilypaw bounded up to the new warriors. "Wow!" she said. The new warriors nodded smugly. "I know, right!" said Darkstorm. "I'm going to get my medicine cat ceremony today!" said Lilypaw. Redrock smirked. "Are you sure?" he looked up at the sky, and there was a crescent moon. Lilypaw's jaw fell open. "But Acornbreeze said that we would have a full moon!" she cried. Darkstorm gave a sympathetic look, but Lilypaw ran away. Acornbreeze turned her head when she saw Lilypaw running away, and followed her. Lilypaw ran out of the camp and into the forest. She looked at highstones, an decided that she would go there. She wanted to ask Starclan why there wasn't a full moon. But then she caught a thorn on her paw, which was stuck really deep in her paw that she had to stop. She stopped and silently cried. Acornbreeze had followed her and found her, though Lilypaw didn't know. Acornbreeze just walked over and sat next to her. When Lilypaw looked around, she was a little startled when she saw Acornbreeze, but she didn't move. "Why is there no full moon?" asked Lilypaw. Acornbreeze sighed. "Do you know what the last moon was?" "Just a slither of black. It was easy to tell that the next moon would be full." replied Lilypaw. "Right," said Acornbreeze. "And you can guess that there is something wrong. Maybe it is just a trick. I don't know. If you really want to be a full medicine cat, do you want to go to highstones?" ''Of course I do! ''thought Lilypaw. "Yes!" "There is something wrong. And I agree with you that we should go and find out. Come on." said Acornbreeze, as they drifted into the shadows. Chapter 2 When they were almost at highstones, Lilypaw fell on the ground with her legs sprawled out. "I'm tired!" she said. Acornbreeze gave her a shrug. "Do you want to go back?" Lilypaw got up right away. "No!" So Acornbreeze and Lilypaw walekd on. Soon they reached the cave. Acornbreeze again asked Lilypaw if she wanted to enter. Lilypaw replied with a firm no. ''Why is she asking me so many times whether I want to go or not? Of course I do! ''thought Lilypaw angrily. Then she stopped abruptly. ''Maybe there's something wrong..... "What is it?" asked Acornbreeze. In the darkness of the cave, Lilypaw told her worry. "You are asking me whether or not I want to go to Starclan. I think you are worried. What is up?" Acornbreeze didn't give a direct answer. "You'll see." They kept on walking in the dark cave until they found the moonstone. The light from the moon (or stars, Lilypaw never understood which it was) still made the stone glow. The medicine cats of the other clans were not there. Acornbreeze nudged her, so she put her nose to the stone and waited to see the lands of Starclan. Suddenly she was whisked into a dream. The lands of Starclan came into sight, and she saw a Starclan cat. "Rockstar!" said Lilypaw. Rockstar gave a sad nod, and motioned for her to follow him. As they walked, the bright skies became darker and darker. "Where are we going?" asked Lilypaw. Rockstar turned around. "Do you really want to know?" Lilypaw scowled. Why is everyone asking me whether I want to know or go?! "Of course!" Rockstar sighed. "Several cats of Starclan are acting different." "Like who?" asked Lilypaw. "You know Lightningnose? He isn't like himself. He's being arrogant, very unlike his respectful self. Briarleaf is also acting ignorant. She looks like she's aging, which isn't possible at all." "What-" "Yes!" cut in Rockstar. "It is what! Darkpool is the only cat I knew well who would respond to the situation. And just a few days ago, he changed too. I don't know what will happen!" He shivered. "What do I do?" asked Lilypaw. "Become a medicine cat- a full one." It was Lilypaw's turn to shiver. "But it isn't a full moon, and the other medicine cats aren't here, and you said the several cats of Starclan are acting funny!" "Convince your mentor to make you a full one," said Rockstar as he and the grounds of Starclan faded away. "But-" Lilypaw didn't finsih, for she had already woken up. Acornbreeze stood up. "Are you ready?" Lilypaw bristled. "YES!" "This isn't going to be traditional," Acornbreeze replied, as she walked over to the moonstone. "Put your paw to the stone." Lilypaw frowned, but did as she was told. Acornbreeze did it too. Suddenly, mist swirled around the cave. A cat appeared next to them. Acornbreeze lifted her paw, and Lilypaw did the same. "Who are you?" Lilypaw asked the cat. The cat had fur as white as snow, but scars were all over it. The scars almost made the tom look striped. "Dryfish," replied the cat, and he dipped his head. "Which clan are you from?" she asked Dryfish. "Windclan." "Your name sounds like you're from Riverclan." "It does." "Dryfish is the one cat in history who does everything told by anyone. He was put under this curse long ago, but he still roams Starclan's grounds. Ask him to do anything, or ask any question." whispered Acornbreeze in Lilypaw's ear. "But aren't you supposed to do it?" asked Lilypaw. "I won't be able to finish it." "Why not?" Acornbreeze didn't answer, so Lilypaw sighed and went up to Dryfish. "Perform my medicine cat ceremony, please," she ordered. Dryfish dipped his head. "Of course. The ceremony will be different, as I was summoned and am not your mentor. Please come here." When Lilypaw did as instructd, he started. "I, Dryfish, the obedient one of nature, asks Starclan to look down at this apprentice. She has followed your ways, and the gift is asked for her." Acornbreeze looked on as if this was completely normal, but Lilypaw was confused. What was this 'gift'? "The powers of nature will guide her always." he continued. Then he frowned, walked around Lilypaw and Acornbreeze with small tears, and then hit them both on the head with a stick that came from nowhere. TO BE CONTINUED- ON CHAPTER 3!